Busy
by blxssxm
Summary: Minho yang pulang lebih cepat dan Newt yang membutuhkannya. [A MiNewt drabble]
1. chapter 1

Hari masih sore saat pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendengar suara pintu utama yang terbuka dan disusul juga dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat padanya. Dia tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menghampirinya itu karena siapa lagi yang akan menerobos masuk kedalam rumah jika bukan suaminya. Dari baunya saja dia sudah bisa mengenali pria yang saat ini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa, tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau pulang jauh lebih cepat hari ini, tidak biasanya."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Pemuda kurus itu memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar jawaban dari pria bertubuh kekar disampingnya.

"Berhenti membual, kau menggelikan, Minho."

"Aku tidak membual, Newt. Aku memang merindukanmu."

"Ya, terserah. Teh atau kopi?"

"Sepertinya secangkir teh tidak buruk."

Dengan itu, Newt menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit menuju dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir teh camomile untuk suaminya. Meninggalkan suaminya yang kini sedang melepas ikatan dasi yang seharian seperti mencekiknya. Baju formal memang tidak pernah cocok dengannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Newt kembali dengan secangkir teh ditangannya dan meletakkan cangkir tersebut diatas meja sebelum merangkak naik ke pangkuan Minho. Yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh suami yang menikahinya 2 tahun lalu.

"Kau lengket dan bau keringat, Min."

"Lantas kenapa kau malah semakin melesak padaku, shank?"

"Shut up, aku hanya menikmati duduk bersandar dikursi favoritku."

Minho tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai setelah mendengar itu dari istrinya. Meletakkan kedua lengan kekarnya dipinggang kecil milik istrinya dan mengusakkan hidungnya dirambut pirangnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau pulang lebih awal? Bukankah kau sedang ada proyek kerjasama yang katamu sangat besar itu?"

"Hey, tidak perlu sesinis itu kau tahu."

Newt hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan memainkan kancing kemeja Minho dengan telunjuknya, menunggu jawaban dari suaminya.

"Well, proyeknya berjalan dengan sangat lancar dalam dua minggu terakhir dan rapat hari ini berakhir jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Sebenarnya masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya besok dan menghabiskan sisa hari ini dirumah bersama istriku yang menunggu dirumah."

"Kau terdengar sangat menggelikan, kau tahu itu."

Gantian Minho yang kini mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli pada ucapan Newt barusan.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar kalau aku juga membutuhkanmu dirumah. Kau berangkat dipagi buta dan pulang larut dimalam hari bahkan saat aku sudah tertidur. Kau memang brengsek Minho, aku tidak sudi merindukan laki-laki sialan sepertimu, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Minho tertawa keras hingga menggema disetiap sudut ruangan yang cukup luas itu sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat yang tergelincir keluar dari bibir tipis milik pemuda kurus didalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

"Kau memang salah dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Oh, tentu saja kau akan memaafkanku, sayang."

Telapak tangan Minho yang besar itu bergerak turun menuju bokong Newt dan meremasnya secara spontan yang terang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang empunya.

"Get your palm off my butt!"

"You know you like it, sweetheart."

Kembali meremas bokong milik istrinya secara sensual yang membuat Newt menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi yang sudah cukup lama tidak dirasakannya itu semenjak sang suami terlalu sibuk diperusahaannya.

"See that, kau menikmatinya."

"Shut up, you slinthead!"

Pria bertubuh kekar itu menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu memerah padam menahan nikmat. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir semerah cherry milik Newt yang disambut baik oleh sang empunya. Melumatnya dengan lembut namun dalam membuat pria kurus itu terbuai dalam ciuman yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Namun dengan tidak rela memisahkan bibir mereka saat Newt mendorong dadanya, pertanda bahwa dia butuh oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Kau masih saja payah dalam menahan nafasmu, shank."

"Oh, shut up, Minho. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Pemuda asia itu terkekeh geli saat mendapati Newt menatapnya dengan tajam yang tentu saja tidak berefek apa-apa padanya. Kembali mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir tipis yang sudah sedikit membengkak itu sebelum berbisik ditelinganya.

"Katakan pada managermu bahwa kau akan mengambil hari libur besok. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini."

 _Oh, shit._

Belum sempat Newt menjawab, bibirnya sudah kembali disumpal dengan ciuman yang lebih kasar dan menuntut. Membuatnya mengeluarkan beberapa lenguhan dan juga erangan yang sepertinya akan terus menghiasi malam ini. Dia tahu bahwa Minho tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Dia hanya berdoa supaya dia masih bisa berjalan dengan normal besok yang sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dan oh, ingatkan dia untuk memberitahu managernya bahwa dia akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari kedepan untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end/tbc?_

 _thanks for reading my story, and your review means so much to me. if many of you like this story, maybe i can make the sequel with the higher rated. its all up to you, guys :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Suara decakan dari kedua belah bibir yang saling beradu saling mendominasi itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tampak pria bertubuh kurus itu begitu kewalahan membalas tiap lumatan yang kasar dan menuntut yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu. Berusaha tetap mempertahankan kewarasannya yang sudah diambang batas kala pria dengan tubuh kekar itu terus menghisap dan melumat bibirnya yang sudah memerah dan membengkak.

"M-minh–"

Newt memejamkan matanya secara spontan kala kedua telapak tangan besar itu berpindah dari pinggang menuju kedua bokongnya. Kembali mengeluarkan lenguhannya kala Minho semakin meremas bongkahan pantatnya dengan begitu gemas membuatnya secara tidak sadar menjambak rambut suaminya dengan lembut.

"Masih berpikiran untuk tidak memaafkanku, sayang?"

Berbisik tepat ditelinga sensitif milik Newt dengan nada yang begitu rendah membuat sekujur tubuh pria kurus itu bergidik karena deru nafas yang menyapa telinganya. Pria bertubuh tegap itu juga mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu disepanjang leher jenjang milik istrinya hingga ketulang selangkanya yang begitu seksi itu.

"Oh– shut up, shank! Ngh–"

"Language, darling."

Merutuk dalam hati kala Minho menggigit perpotongan lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan begitu kuat meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. Suaminya memang tipe dominan yang tidak terlalu menyukai sumbisifnya berkata kasar ataupun kotor. Tidak jika bukan dia yang menyuruhnya.

Tangan besar Minho beralih menelusup kedalam kaus kebesaran yang dipakai oleh Newt dan merabanya setiap inci tubuh bagian atas milik istrinya dengan begitu perlahan membuat sang empunya merasa frustasi karena dia ingin Minho untuk segera menyentuh dua tonjolan paling sensitif miliknya dengan segera.

"Ahh.. Minho– p-please.."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Dengan sengaja jemari kasar milik pria tampan itu menyenggol salah satu _nipple_ milik istrinya membuat Newt semakin merasa frustasi dibuatnya. Dia tahu Minho sedang mempermainkannya dan dia tidak akan berhenti hingga mendengar Newt mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi dia segera membuka kausnya dan beralih menyentuh dua tonjolan kecoklatannya yang begitu sensitif itu sambil menatap Minho dengan mata sayunya.

"Touch it, Minho. Ngh– aku ingin kau menyentuh mereka– hh.. please.."

Minho menyeringai puas melihat istrinya yang sudah begitu terangsang memainkan kedua _nipple_ nya. Memegangi kedua tangan milik istrinya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan diatas salah satu tonjolan kecil yang sudah berdiri tegak itu membuat Newt memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas, merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat suaminya mulai mengulum _nipple_ nya dengan dalam. Sedikit memberontak supaya kedua tangannya dilepaskan dab segera menempatkannya sisi kepala Minho. Mendorongnya agar semakin dalam menghisap putingnya.

Tanpa sadar, telapak tangan kasar milih Minho sudah menerobos masuk kedalam celana santai milik Newt dan membelai kejantanannya dengan begitu sensual. Membuat cairan _precum_ mulai menetes keluar dari sana.

"Aku hanya baru menyentuh _nipplemu_ dan kau sudah ingin keluar, hm?"

"Ahh– fuck, Minho! hngh.. lakukan terus–"

Minho meremas kejantanan Newt dengan lebih kuat membuat sang empunya menjerit begitu keras merasakan nikmat dipusat tubuhnya itu.

"Watch your language, honey. Kau salah, kau tahu itukan?"

"Ngh– m-maafkan aku– ohh, M-minh.."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu hari ini."

Pria bertubuh tegap itu terus meremas kejantanan milik istrinya sebelum kemudian menyeringai licik kala dirasakannya penis itu berdenyut tanda bahwa Newt akan segera keluar. Minho segera menghentikan segala rangsangan yang dia berikan pada Newt membuat sang istri menggelinjang gelisah disertai dengan geraman frustasi karena gagal untuk orgasme. Ditatapnya sang suami dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berair dan juga wajah yang memerah karena sudah begitu terangsang. Oh, dia sangat ingin keluar, _Minho sialan,_ pikirnya.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Minho, kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang aku inginkan. Berhentilah mempermainkanku."

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?"

Merengek frustasi karena Minho yang tidak kunjung selesai mempermainkannya dan beralih menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan namun begitu sensual. Tidak ada cara lain selain menggoda Minho jika sudah seperti ini. Dia terus menggerakkan bokongnya, membuat kedua benda yang sudah begitu mengeras itu bergesekkan. Dia begitu merindukan Minho, omong-omong. Sudah dua minggu lebih Minho tidak menyentuhnya karena proyek sialan itu.

Minho menggeram rendah kala Newt mulai menggerakkan bokongnya, membuat penis besarnya semakin menegang dibawah sana. Ditambah dengan tatapan Newt yang terus tertuju padanya, membuat pemuda asia itu harus menahan desakan gairahnya yang begitu besar untuk segera menyetubuhi istrinya.

"Minho, p-please– mmh.. fuck me, now. Cintai aku, Minhh.."

 _That's it!_

Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan gairahnya lebih lama lagi. Jadi dengan segera dilemparnya tubuh kurus milik Newt untuk berbaring diatas sofa dan melepaskan kain terakhir yang dipakai istrinya itu dengan tergesa. Melesakkan dua jari panjangnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan sang istri untuk mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu. Ayolah, Minho tidak sejahat itu membiarkan istrinya kesakitan. Setidaknya ini akan membuatnya tidak begitu kesakitan nantinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Minho mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Newt dan beralih membuka kancing beserta zippernya hingga terpampangnya penis besar nan berurat itu mengacung begitu gagahnya. Sedikit meremasnya untuk membuatnya semakin tegak sebelum melesakkannya kedalam lubang milik istrinya dengan perlahan sambil tetap memperhatikan raut wajah Newt. Merendahkan tubuhnya membuat Newt refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibahu suaminya.

"Relax, honey. It's alright, you'll be fine."

Pria tampan itu berbisik penuh perhatian ditelinga Newt sambil tetap mendorong masuk penisnya yang baru setengah berada didalam lubang pria kurusnya. Berusaha menahan desakan untuk segera mendorongnya masuk secara keseluruhan dan _menghancurkannya._

"Ahh– Minho! Ngh–"

Mendesah keras kala penis besar milik Minho sudah berada didalamnya dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Membuat cairan sperma yang tadi sempat tertahan keluar begitu saja. Minho terkekeh kecil dan melemparkan tatapan meledeknya pada Newt.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun, sayang."

"D-diam dan begeraklah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Nah, you wont."

Dengan itu, Minho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menyentakkan penisnya kedalam lubang hangat istrinya dengan keras dan cepat. Membuat Newt mengeluarkan desahan kerasnya sambil terus memanggil nama suaminya.

"Ohh, yes– right there, Minhh.. more–"

Minho semakin mempercepat pergerakkannya didalam lubang Newt membuat sang empunya begitu kewalahan menanggapinya. Tubuhnya terlonjak kuat membuktikan betapa kerasnya hentakan yang diberikan Minho dibawah sana.

"Mendesahlah untukku, sayang. Mendesahlah dengan keras. Sebut namaku."

"Ahh.. astaga– M-minho Ngh–ahh!"

Minho mendaratkan tamparan dipipi bokong istrinya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana sementara bibirnya terus meninggalkan jejak diatas tubuh kurus milik Newt. Sementara Newt menggelinjang hebat kala Minho kembali mengemut putingnya seperti bayi kehausan. Seakan belum cukup, telapak tangan kasar pria itu juga menangkup penisnya yang memerah. Membuat Newt semakin mendesah begitu keras dengan nafasnya yang terengah.

Airmata tipis menggenang dipelupuk mata miliknya. Cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa hebatnya permainan Minho. Yah, Minho memang dominan yang berbahaya jika sudah menyangkut kegiatan ranjang.

"Ngh– M-minh.. aku–"

"Keluarkan, sayang. Come for me."

Perutnya mengejang dengan kuat sebelum pandangannya memutih disertai dengan lelehan sperma yang keluar menodai perutnya dan perut Minho. Menghela nafas berat namun kembali mendesah dengan suaranya yang sudah serak itu kala Minho kembali menggerakkan penisnya jauh lebih kasar.

"Ahh– n-no, don't move! Mmhh.. J-just yet– M-minho!"

Namun seperti hanya angin lalu, Minho tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar dan kuat membuat Newt kembali mendesah keras dibawahnya. Yah, sepertinya Minho benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya mengenai dirinya yang akan menyerang Newt sepanjang malam. Sementara Newt hanya bisa berdoa supaya dia masih bisa bangun dipagi hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end_

 _OMG! this is my first. rated. story. ever!_

 _maafkan kalo agak aneh, I'm still learning :) as always, your review are very important to me to keep going. so, mind to leave a review? thankyou so much :)_


End file.
